


Where is Prince Xander?

by BeerStorm



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Lactation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerStorm/pseuds/BeerStorm
Summary: The war lasts for months, yet Prince Xander still hasn't been seen on the battlefield, which worries the Hoshidian government. Therefore, when Laslow is captured, he has to be questioned, but keeps his secrets for himself. Until Kagero decides that he has to speak, and that she has to make him speak herself.  Whatever it takes.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Kagero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Where is Prince Xander?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This story was written as part of a collaboration with fellow writers on a Discord server to which I'll post the link in the end notes. 
> 
> The prompt for this story was : "Milky Kagero decides to do some interrogations of her own. She knows how to use her body ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"
> 
> I hope you'll have as great a time reading it than I had writing it. It was supposed to be due for Christmas, I'm a bit late. Sorry.
> 
> Have fun !

  
All in all, the situation wasn't so bad. He thought that after getting captured he'd be tortured to death and thrown in a hole in the ground, but so far, the Hoshidian hospitality had been rather pleasant. Kaze, the green-haired ninja, was nice. He said he believed in treating his prisoners with dignity and as human beings. He gave him a house, nice furniture, books, good food. The place was heavily guarded, sure, but still he had been half-free. Four days it lasted. Four days of comfort, of nice conversations, about politics, philosophy, about the war, about girls, about everything. Four days of questions, four days of deals, four days of negotiations.

Where is Prince Xander? What is he up to? Why has he not been seen on the battlefield?

Money, lots of money. Swords, horses, protection, a house, a mansion, a hoshidian nobility title. Kaze offered all of this. He could make Laslow a wealthy man. He could make him a political force. He could give him all the whores he dreamed of, all the money he'd need for three lifetimes. He only needed to answer his few questions.

Where is Prince Xander? Why is he not on the battlefield? What is Nohr planning?

Betrayal, that was the word. Laslow was no fool. Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Hoshido, and, worse of all, Nohr, all of them hated traitors. The punishment was death, often gruesome. Hoshido had nice ninjas, but how could they protect him against Nohrian warmaids? How could they protect him against Peri's wrath? How could they protect him against Selena's hatred? Against Odin's disappointment?  
No. Laslow was no traitor.

Kaze threatened, also. He said one day the comfort and luxury would end. He said he was not the only questioner, but he was the nicest of them all. And sure, this didn't look like a jail to Laslow. But Kaze was right, and now he was there, hanging in the dark, locked on his toetips, his feet hurting like hell and his chained arms getting tired.

There was nothing to do here. Only wait and suffer in the dark, handcuffs eating at his wrists, his whole body hanging from the ceiling. That looked way more like a jail to him.

But maybe it was worth it in the end, he thought as the door opened and closed. The girl in front of him, her torch lighting her face, well, she was a sight to behold. Sure she wasn't here to make friends, but she looked like an angel fallen from the skies. Her face and her brown left eye had this glacial seriousness that he loved seeing on Selena's face when she was fighting, but with all the beauty he could look for in a woman. Her hair, thick and black, fell on the right side of her face, hiding an eye and giving her a sexy look. And her body was to die for. Flat stomach, unending legs, and, most importantly, a cleavage open on a pair of gigantic, juicy boobs. Finding a woman as well-endowed as Princess Camilla was not an easy task, but maybe he had succeeded here. That woman was sexy as fuck, and the dangerous thought occured to him that he could very well betray if she asked nicely with a smile and a wink.

She came straight to him, and brought her torch to his face, way too close if he was to be asked.  
"Eh, careful with the fire", he tried to joke.  
"Quiet."  
Okay, someone here wasn't there to laugh. Too bad.  
Once she finished studying his face, she went back to the walls and lit up the other torches, bathing the entire room in a warm moving glow.

"Let us get things straight", she then said sitting on the table in the middle of the room. "We have three master questioners here in Hoshido. You have had the chance to meet my friend Kaze. He is the softest of us and the nicest. I am not made of the same wood, but I happen to be more effective when it comes to people that cannot be bought. You may think you will never betray Nohr, but I promise you will. And you should betray them with me, because I hope with all of my heart that you never meet our third man."

She stood up and came to him, before circling him while talking.  
"I will not… physically harm you too much. I will try not to draw blood. I am somewhat harsher than Kaze though, and I cannot guarantee that you will leave this cell totally sane. I cannot tell you when you will leave. Maybe in three hours. Maybe tomorrow, in three days, or in two weeks? But when you leave, if you have not spoken yet, you will meet our third questioner, and your ultimate demise."

"I am not here to scare you, but I want you to understand the situation you are in. That third man is a master ninja, and his views on questioning prisoners are simple, albeit a bit cruel: if the prisoner has not spoken yet, it means they have too many fingernails. If they do not have any fingernails left and still have not spoken, then we start removing fingers. Then he breaks their knees. People get out of his dungeon broken, or dead."

"You will speak, Laslow. It is not a question of "if", but a question of "when". And I heavily suggest you speak to me, because you are way too talented a mercenary to lose a hand to our jails."  
"If I speak, would you be willing to share a cup of tea with me?"  
A bit of surprise appeared on her face before she answered with a smile that made the room a few degrees warmer.  
"I would share as many cups of tea as you want with you."  
Tempting. But Laslow was a loyal soldier of Nohr.  
"Too bad. We'll have to drink together in hell."

Her smile turned into a disappointed frown, then she went back to her serious expression and began talking again while getting in his back.  
"I will offer you a last deal before I use less diplomatic ways to get an answer to my questions."  
He could tell she was moving behind him by the sounds she made, but he was unable to tell what she was doing exactly. He would however know soon enough. A deal? He only had to reject her offer. One word, two letters. No need to think about it. It was actually way better not to think about it. Think of it, fantasize about what they offer, and you've already lost. And, as a soldier, he was used to answering without thinking.

Then she came back to light, and his heart missed a beat. She wore a pair of black laced panties, and nothing else. She went to the bag she came in with, and took a big hourglass from it, still turning away from him. She put in on the table.  
"You wanted to drink tea. I have a better deal for you."

She turned around, the torches projecting dancing orange and yellow lights on her marvelous body. Everything he did guess about her was right, he realized. Her breasts were maybe even bigger than Princess Camilla's, her large dark areolas adorned with puffy nipples, almost standing to attention.  
"Answer my questions, and I shall be all yours for two weeks. Fourteen days of you living your unrestrained, wildest fantasies. And if I am not to your tastes, I know I can find someone who is."

Shit. Two weeks. Fourteen days of riding this beast of a woman. Fourteen days of spanking that jiggly ass, sucking on these tits, chewing these nipples, and covering that face with his semen. Two weeks of, she said, unrestrained fantasies.  
"No."  
Talk without thinking. No promise would make him change his mind. His decision had been taken the day he had been. Never betray. Die for Nohr if needed. Protect the secret.  
"Whatever you offer me, Kaze offered me first. The best-looking whores, he said. I didn't fail then; I won't fail now. My resolve won't weaken. You'll have to kill me, sweetie."  
She didn't seem to like being called a whore. Perfect. Make her an enemy, makes it less likely to see her as a friend. Or as a potential lover.

"A shame, but only a minor inconvenience. I told you you would betray in the end, Nohrian boy. And you will."  
She went back to him, with a swaying in her hips that wasn't there before. Her breasts jiggling softly as she walked. He felt himself harden down there. She let her hand rest on his chest and gently stroked his pecs and stomach while she went behind him, to grab her clothes probably. And indeed, she appeared again, fully clothed. She went back to the table.

"You see this hourglass. It lasts twelve hours. It means you have that much time to rethink your decision. Twelve hours to accept my deal. After that, you will be starved, sleep-deprived, tortured like you never were. I suggest, one last time, that you yield. You have twelve hours to choose to drink as much tea as you like with me, or to, if I may speak bluntly, fuck my brains out. Past that time, you'll have all the pain and no reward. If I were in your place, I would have already chosen."  
He only smirked at her. She'd probably make it harder for him, but in the end it was only keeping his resolve intact for half a day.  
"I have chosen already, dear."

"I will now go find a friend I need something from. I shall be back, eventually. In half an hour, perhaps. Maybe in sixteen hours. If you change your mind, just scream "I want to talk". The guards at the door will listen to you."  
On her way out, she put out the torches, plunging the jail cell into the dark once again. And Laslow began his wait.

These guards weren't fun. First time he told them he wanted to talk, and then asked them some questions about them and life in Hoshido, they looked at him in scornful silence. When he, a while later, asked them about their wives and the situation at the front, he was insulted. The third time, when he complained about his painful feet and arms, one of them laughed and told him, exactly "I'll give you a reason to complain".  
Then his pommel had flown, and next thing he knew, pain exploded under his skull.

He thought with relief he was gonna die here, but no, there was only pain, and a small trickle of blood along his face, from the middle of his forehead, to his chin, to his shirt. Kaze's nice blue shirt. Such a shame. And now they were deaf to his calls and his complaints. He was there, alone with the pain in his feet, in his arms, and now, in his head. Shit, that bastard did not half-ass the job.

Then the door opened again. The ninja girl came in again, with that sway of her hips that was so lovable. Following her was another girl, purple-haired, clad in a skimpy outfit that left her midriff bare. She was a cutie, sure, but not as charming as her dark-haired friend. Looking at his forehead while the purple-haired one lighted the torches, the jailer sighed.  
"What stupid thing did you do ? Asked the guards to share a cup of tea ?"

The unknown girl giggled, which awoke a stupid anger in him. Was he to be mocked now?  
"I'll have you know you hoshidians have very little sense of humour."  
"Actually, we do not. We just keep it serious with war prisoners in our jails. If you act stupid, you'll get bruises. And ruin this nice shirt my friend Kaze offered you."  
"Well, yeah, it's kinda their fault. I've never asked to be hit."  
"You sadly do not seem to realize the only thing you should ask for is mercy. Soon, though, you will."

"This woman here will paint something on your lower stomach. If you even try to hinder her work, you will know pain like you never knew."  
"Using these threats of unknown pain will soon lose its weight when you do it all the time."  
Her finger flew forth to him, and she hit it in the forehead, where the bruise was softly pulsating. A crimson lightning bolt of pain shot through his skull.  
"Ow !", he exclaimed against his will.  
"Please proceed, dear."

Deftly, the purple-haired girl unbuttoned his shirt, and took a brush from her pockets, along with a little jar, probably full of paint. Magical paint, by the smell. The brush was kinda tickling, and the temptation to throw his knee right in her face, burst her nose and maybe even kill her right there and then, arose in him. Maybe they'd kill him in retaliation, and he wouldn't have to keep his secret. But he trusted the dark-haired one's ability to inflict pain on him, and he decided to endure the painting.

Once finished, the seal glowed in purple for a few seconds, before going back to his natural black.  
"Done. It should work, I guess."  
He was suddenly feeling rather… hot? And, without even thinking, he felt his nethers harden. Oh, shit, an aphrodisiac? That was rather mean.  
"That's actually not nice."  
"This in fact is perfect. It is even mandatory for our little discussion to happen in satisfactory conditions. Thanks a lot, friend, you can go back to your work."

The purple-haired girl left without a word.  
"So, judging by the hourglass, we have less than ten hours, to make you change your mind. Plenty of time. Accept my deal, Laslow, it will be much less painful for you."  
"You'll have to convince me more than that."

His erection pushing against his trousers did not go unnoticed, since she cast a playful look at him before answering with a smirk.  
"You seem convinced enough. What do you want me to do, suck your answers out of you ?"  
"I … "  
That was a trap for sure. But Laslow was not one to avoid obvious traps.  
"I'd actually like you to, yeah."

Her smirk turned into a full smile, and Laslow felt his heart swell. Yeeeah, she was an enemy. A Hoshidian scum, a ninja, and she probably murdered a few of his comrades. And she was his torturer. But hell was she pretty.  
"I like you a lot, Laslow", she answered. " I do not know you well yet, but still you seem to be nice and you have a kind of honesty in you that makes me like you. It would be a waste to leave you into our torturer's hands. I speak to you honestly; I want you to spill the beans. For you as much as for us."  
"Eh, I'm sorry but I'd like our relationship to stay purely physical. I kinda like you too, you know, you mysterious unnamed princess, but I'm not looking for a commitment right now, especially with the enemy."

His tone was playful, his lips smiling, but he tried to put all of his determination in his eyes. She would try to seduce him, to moan sweet words in his ears, to buy his affection with her pretty smiles and her gigantic boobs. He was a soldier of Nohr.  
He would not fail.

"Fine."  
She sashayed to him, her only uncovered eye locked into his gaze, her hair looking like silk in the firelight. She entered his personal space as if entering her playroom, getting way too close to him to his liking, and yet not getting close enough.  
"Physical it is, then", she murmured to his ear, and then licked his neck.  
That was weird. But that felt good, sending a light shiver through him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Why, making it physical. Was it not your wish?"

She moved her hand to his bare chest, her cold fingers drawing some strange arabesques on his skin, while her lips moved from his neck to his jaw, then to his chin. He felt her tongue glide on his skin, where the guard made his blood drip a few moments ago. All the while he felt her breasts, squished against his ribs like soft cushions. The temptress sure knew her work.

"Tastes like Nohr. Metallic, rough, unforgiving. But there also is something… exotic within your blood. Adventure, war, and, hummm…. Royalty perhaps?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I like you licking me though."  
"You might get used to it, foreigner boy. Your blood does not lie. You have not been totally tainted by Nohr. You are worth more than this, Laslow. More than them. What does bind you to this terrible, cold and uselessly harsh place?"

A small laugh moved his ribcage, before he answered, his voice cold as ice.  
"There's something you might not have heard of in your perfect, sun-sated land. Loyalty. No matter my origins, my home is in Nohr. My king is in Nohr. My friends are in Nohr. I am a soldier of Nohr, and I will betray none of this."  
While he talked, she went down on him again, kissing and licking his chest and stomach, tracing his abs with her tongue, her breath hot and her lips soft and smooth.  
"We can get your friends to join you in a new life in the fertile orchards of Hoshido. I am sure they would understand."  
"I'm sure they wouldn't."  
"As for the king, do you really wish to serve this cruel, heartless man? He is no king, only a tyrant."

He offered her another of his sardonic chuckles. She bit him lightly in retaliation, near his navel, but still she listened.  
"You don't understand. Of course, how could you? You never experienced mass starvation nor diseases. Criminals in Hoshido are punished. In Nohr they are recruited, because it means they are willing to survive, no matter the cost. You want to win this war because you feel attacked. We will win this war because we have no choice."

By the end of his tirade, she was playing with his belt buckle, slowly unfastening it, while she circled his bellybutton with her mouth, covering his stomach in kisses.  
"Such beautiful patriotism. Sadly, it will get you maimed in our dungeons."  
"You're no better than us."  
"We are."  
His fly went then unbuttoned, and his pants were slowly pulled down, along with his boxers. His penis sprang in full view.  
"I am pretty sure we do not get such erections during our interrogations here in Hoshido."

Heh! That was her fault to begin with.  
"No fair. You made it like this. With your friend's magic, and with your, you know, kissing me everywhere."  
"Well then, if this is my fault, maybe I should help you get rid of that erection."  
"Yeah, maybe you should."

This time she did not go behind his back to undress. She did it in plain sight, the torches bathing her in shimmering orange lights. She didn't seem to seek being gracious or sexy, only swift efficiency. In a matter of seconds she was naked again, bar her panties. Laslow's shaft hardened even more at the sight before him, which he thought was impossible. She went circling him, looking at him, judging him, then she went to him and pushed his shirt away, before leaning against him, her shoulder under his armpit, her massive, soft breasts pressed against his chest again. Yet this time they were naked, her silky skin radiating heat directly against his.

Her fingers were cold when she started playing with his sex, sending a thrill through him, half pleasure and half surprise. He knew she would tease him, she already had, but he'd never thought she'd go as far as actually touch him. Sexually touch him. She was stroking him playfully, bending him lightly and releasing him to watch him go back into place.  
"Having fun?" he asked confidently.  
"Yes indeed. Would you like us to get serious?"  
"I would, yes. Does that require betraying my land?"  
"It does not."

She kept her fingernails short, but they were long enough for her to scratch him lightly, all the way along his rod, at the junction with his balls, and, softly along his cockhead, before she grabbed hold of him. She was not cold anymore when she closed her fist around his cock, and pleasure began to rise inside him as she started moving up and down. And he could swear she was rubbing her monstrous boobs against him.

"Like that, Nohrian boy?"  
"Yeah, very much so."  
She smiled as she played with her thumb on his glans, spreading his precum around like jelly on a toast. Then she went again, with full force and speed, making Laslow groan in pleasure.  
"Fuck."  
He was getting there. The girl was actually pretty good.

He wasn't stranger to sex. He had dreamed of it a long time. Got a few experiences where he was from, then he moved in Nohr with his friends, Odin and Selena. The latter being homesick sometimes, they spent a few hours discussing things in the middle of the night and showing each other their more vulnerable selves. Which led to them having sex, from time to time. Yeah, Laslow was no virgin, and his virgin dreams and fantasies were long forgotten.

What happened there, though, did look like a wet teenage dream. Being locked in a cell with a perfect-looking ninja girl offering herself to him, and even masturbating him? Only needing him to answer a few questions, for a full fortnight of sex with that bombshell? Hell yeah, that did look like a dream. That was his thought as he came with another groan.

As he tried to come.

As the orgasm went through him, its blissful sensation filling his body and mind, and then, went away. Without leaving him sated. Without a drop of cum. Without the so much desired release.

"Ugh? What the hell?" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you the exact effects of this curse my friend painted on you. No orgasm for you."  
"Oh, sure. There had to be a trap, wasn't there?"  
"What are you, fourteen? I do not happen to randomly give free handjobs to war prisoners. Do you want to experience true pleasure in my hands? Then speak."  
That was actually rather well thought out. And harsh. Actual torture. His erected member wouldn't go down, and his head was now full of lust-fueled thoughts. Thoughts he knew would stay until he came.

"Kaze offered me to share a cup of tea, therefore I will leave you be. I will be back, soon. I am not sure that the guards will hear you if you ask to speak, but maybe they will? Try not to anger them this time."  
The realization of what she meant hit him like a punch in the stomach. The darkness. The wait. The lust. Alone in the black with his aching arms and feet, and his throbbing erection. Left to think of her without a clue about the passing time. The hourglass was still at, like, one sixth of its time, but how much time would pass before she came back? Would she come back at all, before it emptied?

"Wait! You can't let me here like that!"  
"Oh, can I not?"  
She had gone a few meters away, and was looking at him, puzzled.  
"Oh yes, you are right."  
She came back to him, crouched between his legs, and, careful as not let his cock, slick with precum, touch her hair, she grabbed his pants on the ground, and took them away.  
"You will not need them anymore. I will give them back to Kaze. Thank you for reminding me."  
Laslow's head fell in desperation, and the ninja put out the lights and went out.

His position, standing on his tiptoes, arms extended above his head, and the chains on his wrists, were uncomfortable at first. Then after a few hours, they had been painful. Now they were killing him. Cramps turned his legs into pure blocks of pain, and if he ever tried to raise his feet, then his arms would scream in agony, and threaten him to just fall off. These hoshidian fuckers knew how to do their job.

And there was the lust. The woman had left him in a state of constant arousal, his hard member bared to the cold air of the cell. It wasn't unpleasant to be cooled off, and he wasn't sure he'd been more comfortable wearing pants. What he was sure of, however, was that he would have loved not being in this state of wanting only to cum but being unable to.

But in the end, it was his fault, in the first place. He was captured. He deserved it. So he had nothing to do but wait, in the pitch blackness of this room, his erect cock unable to cum nor soften. So he waited, trying his best to forget both the lust and the pain.

  
Two or three eternities later, the door was opened and closed, and he heard the familiar footsteps of the ninja woman.  
"How is my prisoner doing?"  
"I thought of a new game to play with friends. It requires a classic six-faced dice, a pack of cards, and alcohol. Everyone-"  
"I have already heard too much about it. Does it involve sexual intercourse?"  
"Eventually it may do, yeah. Also my feet hurt, my arms are on fire, and I'm hungry. And thirsty. In more ways than one."  
"That is interesting."

She was moving around in the dark, doing things, and suddenly there was the sharp and ice-cold feeling of the point of a blade in his back, right between his shoulderblades.  
"I will move your chains. Change the way you are bound. I trust you to know your body, but I will remind you all the same. You have been standing in this position for numerous hours. Your legs and arms are weak, tired, cramped and unreliable. If you try anything stupid, which involves hurting me or running away, first of all it will not work, and second of all you would suffer heavily of this."  
"Understood."  
"And I suggest you do not consider suicide, for I will not kill you. Only remove one of your eyes."  
"Yeah, I'd like you not to."  
"That is up to you."

There was a clanking sound, and suddenly his arms were free. With a light scream he fell to his knees, his legs unable to carry his weight.  
"Stand before I make you."  
"Yes."  
His legs were shaking and painful, but somehow he managed to stand again, on his full feet this time, and it was such a wonderful feeling that he felt something like thankfulness towards his tormenter. It disappeared when she commanded him, cold as ice, to move forward.

Guiding him by the tip of her blade, she had him lie on his back on the table, before he was bound again, his arms extended on both sides, but in a position that wouldn't be as painful.  
"Heh, that feels almost nice. Time for a nap?"  
"I would not count on it if I were you. You will get fed, though."  
"Lemme guess. Pigeon pie, rooster with wine, apple cake?"  
"No."  
"Something more jail-like, then? Piss-infused bread and spiderwebs?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"Do not be so restless. You will know when time comes."

Suddenly there was light. She was totally naked this time, standing beside him. The lighted torch she held cast dancing lights and shadows on her body. Every time she appeared this way she was more beautiful. Her face did look warmer, her lips concealing the shadow of a smile. Her breasts did look rounder and fuller than before, and her nipples a bit fatter maybe. Her flat stomach led to a neatly trimmed black landing strip and, underneath it, pink lips glistering with lust. Oh, he was ready to kill to get between these toned legs. To fuck that pussy and make it a soaked mess.

Chill, Laslow. Loyalty.  
Still his cock was hard and ready, and disappointment stabbed him in the chest when she turned around and went to the walls to light the torches, even if it gave him a nice view of her wonderful rear. She came back to him and sat on the table, next to his chest, when the room was fully lighted.  
"What does that stupid hourglass look like?"  
"Ready to confess?"  
"No."  
"Then why does it matter?"

Why indeed? If he was as loyal and unyielding as he liked to tell he was, then he didn't need to know. Yet, there was a part of him that wanted to know how long the offer stood. Even though he wasn’t interested in it. Not at all.  
"It doesn't. But I'd like to know. You offered your body to me, and I'd like to know when that offer expires even if I'm not interested."  
"I do think it is interesting, how you reduce "all of me" to my sole body. Does my person not have any interest to you?"  
"Very secondary. But that's kinda your fault."  
"Please be quiet. There are way better ways for you to use your tongue."

Before he could ask what she meant, or even wonder, she moved and sat on his face. As he was about to talk, suddenly there was only wetness, burning heat, and the distinctive scent of a woman. It reminded him a bit of Selena, how she wanted to be treated like a princess, how he was happy to oblige, and how much she had scolded him for not being perfect. He did get better though, and that ninja girl would have a blast.

He had to move his face a bit but soon he was kissing and sucking on her inner thigh, lavishing her milky white skin with his saliva. He met her eyes with his, and noticed she was massaging her breasts with both her hands, while rubbing her labia against his cheek. Seeing how eager she was, he decided to get down to business, and he went to kiss her lower lips, and let his tongue stroll on her body.

She smelled of lavender and tasted a bit salty. She looked and felt clean enough, and clearly took good care of herself. There was no trap to be seen, but Laslow was wary nonetheless. Yes, his inability to cum was crippling and painful, but if even he could imagine worse tortures than eating out that girl, surely the head torturers in Hoshido's history should also have been able to. If there was going to be a trap though, he would never see it coming. As he couldn't prepare for what he was unable to see coming, he decided to focus on the task at hand. What would come, would come eventually. Even if he wouldn't, the bitter thought imposed itself on him.

And therefore he focused on her clit, fetching the little nub with his tongue and playing with it, licking it, sucking on it, nibbling it, careful as not to hurt her. He plunged his tongue deep inside her, massaging her inner walls, guided in his task by her moans and her hand in his hair, pressing his face deeper into her burning sanctum. His lower face was soaked now, and he could swear there was another taste joining her own, something warm, sweet, and he wasn't exactly sure how to describe it actually. It tasted kinda weird, but not bad. Whatever that was, there was nothing he could do about it, so he decided not to care, and only to push into her and eat that pussy. Soon he was rewarded by a low mewl, and she began shaking atop him. Her back arched, she spilled even more juices, and pushed her hips into his face with all her might, almost suffocating him.

Once the wave had been ridden, she removed herself from his face, a content smile on her lips, her breath panting, her breasts leaking what seemed to be milk that covered her stomach and thighs. So that was what had this weird taste. He wasn't exactly surprised that these gigantic tanks were filled with milk. And even if he had drunk a lot, he felt thirsty for more.

"You are not bad, Nohrian boy. I would like to keep you for myself."  
"Please do. I'll eat you out every day in the year if you so desire."  
"Once again, it depends on you. Since you also wanted to know, the hourglass is eight hours away from being empty, give or take twenty minutes. Which leaves you with plenty of time to choose between me and the insane nail-tearer."  
"You know I can't choose you. I have friends that would rather see me dead than a traitor."  
"Are they really your friends then? I would not call friends people who would sacrifice my life for petty secrets."

While talking, she changed her position, and soon he faced her wonderful, milky-white and milk-leaking tits. One of their tips, swollen and soaked, was mere centimetres away from his mouth.  
"You are hungry still, boy. Drink as much as you need from this teat, for the next hours will drain your energy."  
While saying this, she extended her arm and let her hand rest on his erect dick, stroking it softly. Laslow felt a painful smile bloom on his face. Yeah, the next hours were gonna be draining. They were gonna be pleasurable, he had no doubt, but they also were gonna be extremely painful. Bring him on the verge of madness, no doubt, and maybe even into insanity.  
Well. If that was what the gods had planned for him.  
He extended his neck and closed his lips on her areola.

  
He was hungry and thirsty, for water as much as he thirsted for sex, and soon warm milk poured in his mouth and throat, sweet and kinda almond flavoured. A light smile lightened her face as her eyes half-closed from the pleasure of being emptied, as she started moving her hand faster and faster, with expert skills. He had gotten a taste of her mastery not that long before, but still he was surprised by the number of feelings she was able to elicit in him. The way she moved her wrist, and the subtle play of her fingers along his shaft and on his crown and head were astonishing, and it was only a matter of seconds before he was nearing his orgasm again.

Orgasm that he still couldn't reach. As he felt the frustration begin to boil in him, he decided to retaliate. If she was going to tire him, he'd also tire her. Who would lose first then? He wasn't gonna let her win that. Soon his motions on her breast were harder, more aggressive, more assertive. Instead of merely suckling, he started kissing her, licking and sucking, and biting her, less lightly every second, willing to mark her, to make her leave with a souvenir of him in her flesh. He even managed to twist his head and neck enough to kiss and bite her on the neck, before going for her other breast and repeating. All the while she went harder, faster, defter, on his cock, and he was tossed from a denied orgasm to another.

It was like boiling water in a bottle. When hot enough it was bound to explode, but then the magic prevented that explosion, and the water cooled off, but only for a degree or two. It was like chasing something that you couldn't have. Being forced to run after a treasure, that always stayed a centimetre or two away from your fingers.

The ninja girl on the other hand, seemed both pleasured by his ministrations on her chest, and amused by the frantic thrust of his hips, eager to cum. After the orgasm refused itself to him for the third time, she decided she had enough, and removed her breasts from his reach. He was panting, his breathing ragged, his chest heaving and his dick rock-hard. As he couldn't drink from two tapes at once, his chest and face were covered in milk, which would eventually cool off. That would probably be very pleasurable, in the insane heat of this room.

"You will be delighted to learn you still have roughly seven hours and a half to submit."  
"Yes, only seven and a half left to endure!"  
"Am I that bad at it?"  
"You're way too good, actually."  
"I like your honesty. Maybe it is time I lead you to an orgasm you will remember for your whole life. Oh wait, no, you cannot."

On these words she changed her position again, this time lying between his extended legs, her face mere inches above his throbbing erection. He was now covered in his precum, and she took in a long breath, interested in the smell. She stayed thoughtful for a few seconds, before diving in without warning, giving him a long lick from stem to stern.  
"Aaaeeh! You could warn me next time!"  
"Where is the fun in this?" she answered before going down on him again.

She was skilled in this too, and he wondered if there was any aspect of sex that she wasn't the master of. She kissed and licked, basking in his taste and his pleasure, she engulfed his manhood in her mouth, wrapped her lips around his cockhead, lavishing her saliva on his whole length, and after a few back-and-forth movements, deepthroated him. The poor boy's eyes were closed, and he was struggling against the never-ending, every second more intense, pleasure she provided him. His hips bucked as if animated by a life of their own, thrusting desperately against her face, feeling himself get closer and closer to a relief he knew he couldn't get. His groans and moans were progressively less loud as his sight darkened, yellow and red stars beginning to dance before his eyes.

  
A slap woke him up later. How much time did pass? Five seconds? A minute? Two hours? He was unable to tell. Only thing he could say was that the ninja's face was above his own as she sat on his stomach, her soft breasts, marked by his bites, in his plain sight.  
"Who told you that you were allowed to sleep, Nohrian boy?"  
"I wasn't asleep. I passed out because of you."  
"Oh. Overdose of pleasure I guess?"  
"Exactly. Also, it'd be way easier to stand by my loyalty without you sucking me."  
"No way. I have told you I would suck your answers out of you, and I intend to do just that. Yet…"  
"Yet?"  
"If my mouth is not enough, I will have to use other means."

She took him between her breasts, soaked with her milk and his drool, her white pillows massaging him in every way he thought possible and then some, willing to milk him while being unable to.

  
She drenched his cock with her juices while grinding her pussy against him, then straddled him, inserted him in her cunt, and fucked herself on him, bringing him to the verge of insanity with how warm and tight her pussy was, with the way she moaned, whined and whimpered on him, with how she drenched his stomach and thighs in her hot juices. She made herself cum bouncing on his cock, and then went again until a second orgasm shook her and her milk dripped down her stomach again.

  
She sucked him again, delighted by the mixed taste of his precum and her juices, and then positioned herself above him in a sixty-nine to continue, sucking him with all she had until she came another time.

She drank some kind of energy potion, then climbed on his table and stepped on him, massaging his cock and balls roughly yet somehow gently with her foot, using her toes, heel and her whole sole with a visible passion, making him discover new pleasures.

He passed out numerous times during these few hours. She always noticed it fast, and always woke him up immediately, for he was not allowed to escape her torture. Sometimes she slapped her face, sometimes she punched his abs to awaken him. Twice, she emptied a bucket of cold water directly on his face, and then immediately returned to fucking him.

"How much time?", he ended up asking, his voice broken, his mind having trouble clinging to its sanity. His manhood was aching, and every movement she did with it, every lick, every suction, every time she bounced on him and shook in climax atop his body, filled him with as much pain as it did pleasure.

She was panting a little, moving her hips in a circular way on his, her boobs heaving with her breath. A side glance to the hourglass, now almost forgotten on the ground, gave her the information she needed to answer.  
"One hour."  
"Nice."  
He wasn't especially eager to get tortured by her psycho friend. He was eager though, to be as far away from her as he could.  
"Which means it's time for the grand finale."  
Time for the fucking WHAT?

She sat on his face again, this time facing his lower body, her pussy resting on his chin. Which meant her asshole was very close to his mouth, as he soon realized.  
"Lick my ass, Nohrian boy. I want it all clean and lubricated."  
Shit.

It didn't actually taste as bad as he feared. It tasted like wet skin, like her pussy did, like her breasts did. Her arousal was everywhere, on her thighs, on her ass, and the job wasn't that hard. And it kept him busy while she sucked his cock again.

Soon she decided it was enough, and came to position herself above his cock, on her knees, facing him. With an alluring smile on her face, she grabbed ahold of him and lowered herself until his cockhead kissed her ass. And she almost dropped herself.

Gods she was tight. And burning hot. Pleasure obvious on her face, she descended, centimetre by centimetre, until he was fully sheathed in her. His mouth was opened on a moan, his eyes unfocused, his cock pulsing inside her, desperate to cum but unable to. And she began moving, throwing him in a whirlpool of pain and pleasure.

There was nothing else than the pain and pleasure of her incredibly tight backdoor around his cock. Everything was numb, and he didn't hear her moans, the slapping of flesh against flesh nor the sloshing sound of the ninja fingering herself. He didn't see the ecstasy on her face, her eyes beginning to roll back in her skull, her mouth open leaking a trickle of drool nor her breasts bouncing wildly and throwing droplets of milk everywhere as she fucked herself on him. The burning heat of the room, and the heavy smell of sex and sweat, went unnoticed to his mind. He was alone in a dark world, made of pleasure and pain.

And she came. And carried on. And she came again.

After her third orgasm during their anal intercourse, she almost fell on him, catching herself a mere second before her forehead crashing into his. The sudden contact of her soaked bosom crushing against his chest made him come back to reality.

She was a mess, her face covered in drool and sweat, her thick black hair stuck to her face, her mouth opened on her panting breath.  
"You only have… thirty minutes left… To accept my deal."  
He only groaned in response, too exhausted to speak.  
"I did not tell you what happens next, by the way, but I have been informed of the planning when drinking tea with Kaze."  
Again, no true answer, only a grunt to tell her he was listening.  
"In two days I give you to our torturer. Which means our little fun time here is limited."

Two days?  
Wait.  
She told thirty minutes. That wasn't the same at all.  
"What."  
"What is it?"  
"You said… Half an hour."  
"Oh, there was a clear misunderstanding. The offer I made you, to spend the next two weeks together, expires in half an hour. But I will only stop torturing you in two days. It only means that if you speak after my offer ends, you will not gain anything except your freedom and our protection."  
"Wait. Really?"  
"Yes. I did not intend to hide these facts from you. I thought that they were obvious."

"I'm gonna speak then."  
Shit. So that was the "talking faster than one thinks" he so often heard about?  
"Oh, will you?"  
"Yes."  
What a dumbass. A loyal soldier of Nohr was it? My ass. A horny son of a bitch, that was who he was. A teenager in an adult body. Suddenly she rose again, naked and beautiful, in a sitting position on his stomach.  
"That is great. I will tell it to my boss."

Five minutes later he was on a chair in another room, just in front of a table. A world map was displayed on it, and the attention of the four other people here was focused on him. His black-haired ninja torturer was there, dressed again, and waiting for his declaration. Kaze had looked at his half-naked body and state of exhaustion, then shook his head in disapproval with a frown. There were two unknown men too. One was red-haired, his face scarred and locked in a ferocious expression. The last one wore a kind of kimono and glasses, and rather long blue hair. He seemed to be the older one in the room, and a kind of leader, since he immediately spoke and everybody else listened in silence.

"I am Yukimura, regent of Hoshido during the absence of Crown Prince Ryoma. I hereby talk and rule his kingdom in his stead, and I will take your answers to our questions. Please answer to me like you would answer to him, and be aware that you will not be freed until your informations are confirmed to be true. If you happen to have lied to us, you will endure the worse between the hands of our master ninja Saizo here."

The red-haired man cast him a smile that would have caused nightmares wasn't Laslow so thoroughly spent.  
"Do you understand all of this, and swear to answer in honesty and truth?"  
"I do."  
"Perfect. Decline your identity."  
"I am Laslow, mercenary, Nohrian fighter, and loyal retainer to prince Xander."  
"Where is currently prince Xander?"  
"If my datas are up to date, he is in the desert beyond the northern border of the Flame tribe's land."  
"Bullshit!" Saizo exclaimed. "There's nothing there but sand and rock, the guy's fucking with us."

"We will listen to everything he has to say", the regent said calmly. He then gave Laslow a pen and asked him to circle the zone where Xander was, as precisely as possible. The circle was fairly large though, and it was clear none of the Hoshidians believed him.  
"Very well. What is prince Xander doing in this desert while his troops fight?"  
"Lookin' for something. A kinda weapon."  
"A weapon? What kind of weapon?"  
"We don't really know. An old man once appeared in Windmire, telling stories of ancient sanctuaries buried under the sand, and divine weaponry hidden in them."  
"That does not make much sense", Kaze commented, visibly saddened.  
"He had one with him. A long staff of black steel, kinda like a crossbow, but without the bow. When he pulled the trigger to show the royal family, there was a crack of lightning, divine light and a hole in the wall."  
"I have trouble believing you", Yukimura stated, cold as ice.

"King Garon made sure the man wouldn't tell anyone, and sent prince Xander to investigate. I have no idea if he found anything."  
Silence fell on the room, cold and filled with distrust.  
"We will send a scouting team in this desert. How many men did prince Xander bring?"  
"A dozen elite warriors and as many warmaids and warbutlers. This makes, like, twenty-eight elite troops."  
"Wait, Yukimura. The trap is obvious," Saizo exclaimed. "Sending troops in the desert will only lower our numbers on the front."  
"We still need to investigate. No matter how far-fetched this seems to be, we cannot neglect any trail. Thank you, sir Laslow. Kagero, I let the man in your care. Make sure he rests until the scouting party returns."  
"And then he'll be mine", Saizo snickered.

Laslow was brought back to the house Kaze had lent him. The seal was lightened, keeping him unable to reach orgasm but putting an end to the everlasting horniness. He slept a full day and a half, then waited patiently for news. There were books to read, good food, and, finally, time to rest and be alone.

Then, after four days, the black-haired girl came. Kagero, her name was, as he remembered Yukimura calling her that.  
"I am the bearer of good news, Laslow."  
"Nice. Tell me."  
"Our scouting party has found prince Xander. He currently resides in one of our jail houses, like you do. What you told us was true, albeit hard to believe."  
"About the ancient weapons, or about the prince's localisation?"  
"About the prince."  
"So there was no weapon?"  
"The answer to that question, whatever it is, is a Hoshidian state secret. I cannot give it to you."  
"Makes sense. Also, does that mean I'm free?"  
"Yes. We will still need to figure out a few formalities about your protection and this kind of things, but basically, you are free."  
"And about our deal?"  
A warm smile bloomed on her face.  
"I am yours to do as you please with for two weeks."

"Oh fuck", he moaned as he pushed yet once again his cockhead to the back of her throat. She had been true to her words, and visibly ready to do whatever he wanted. She was now on her knees, her giant boobs revealed for him to see, and he relentlessly fucked her face, burying his dick all the way in her mouth and using her as the whore she was.

He was getting there though, and he took his cock out of her and began masturbating furiously as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna come."  
"Yes, shower me with you cum, Nohrian boy."

For the first time in an eternity, he reached his orgasm, and fully embraced it, riding the waves of pleasure with all of his soul and body. His first spurt hit her on the forehead, and she opened her mouth, eyes closed and tongue out. The second blast hit her on the nose and the cheek, the next one in her hair. And he continued, literally showering her with his hot, sticky affection. Her mouth was thoroughly filled, her hair hosed, her breasts sprinkled, her face soaked. The scent was intoxicating, and a few bubbles appeared and burst under her nose as she breathed.

He was still hard though, and he pulled her on the bed, face down, her shapely ass right in front of him. He wasted no time and dove in her drenched cunt. He leaned over her as she was moaning like crazy, and delivered a hard slap on her round ass, making it jiggle.  
"Time for you to pay, whore", he said in her ear as she whined her pleasure.

A month later, they were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had fun reading this and want to read and write more Fire Emblem smut, come join us on this discord server : https://discord.gg/uHa8P7Gy  
> Thank you for reading this work.


End file.
